The Care Humans
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Grizzle turns the Care Bears into humans, and everyone is reacting to the change differently. Claire wants the Care Bears back to their true forms as quick as possible. It's just too weird for one 13 year old!
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the best spring days in Care-a-lot. The robins and the bluebirds tweeted happily and made pretty pictures as they flew around. Flowers were in full bloom and trees were regaining color they lost during winter. But today, Claire had the task of taking care of baby Hugs and Tugs, and on a beautiful day like this, they were everywhere.  
>"Come on Hugs." Tugs said as they ran through meadows filled with flowers. Care-a-lot was a strange place, a cloud itself yet it had flowers and grass.<br>"Wait for me Tugs." Hugs said as she tried to catch up to her friend.  
>"You two need to slow down." Claire said from far behind them. The knees on her brown pedal-pushers were green with grass stains from trying to catch the cubs. Her tie-dyed baby tee had juiced spilled on it from an earlier picnic, but no one could tell and she had nearly forgotten about it already.<br>It was on days like this, that the Care Bears' enemy, Grizzle, would spy on them.  
>"Look at the Care Bears on a day like this Mr. Beaks." he snarled. "Look at them play with all the caring in the world. It makes me sick to my stomach!"<br>Mr Beaks, a mechanical bird that did nothing, sat on a little metal perch. Grizzle looked at it like it had said something.  
>"What about that human girl that's always around them?" Grizzle asked the bird. He gave it a few moments to respond. "What are you saying?" Grizzle asked the inactive bird, this time very interested.<br>"If I were to take the DNA of the human girl that makes her human, and inject that into a Care Bear, then there would be no more Care Bears! Mr. Beaks you're a genius!"  
>Grizzle started at once at building a ray gun that would make the Care Bears human, while his monitors stalked Claire. Waiting for the moment when some of her DNA would somehow come off of her and giving Grizzle the ultimate key to the end of Care Bears.<p>"You two are too close to the rose thorns! Get away from there!" Claire said as she tried to catch up to the cubs. Hugs and Tugs did not listen and got closer to the roses and their thorns. Claire had to run fast to catch up to them and nearly tackle the cubs from stopping them from going into the rose thorns.<br>"Out. Now." Claire demanded. She released Hugs and Tugs and they crawled on top of her to get out of the thorns. They made it out without a thorn cutting through their skin, but Claire on the other hand had a small section of hair caught in a couple of thorns.  
>"Oh man." she said as she tried to pull her hair out of the thorns. The more she pulled, the more the pain ensued. She was doing it all in vain.<br>"Does Claire need Grams Bear?" Tugs asked.  
>"Or Cheer Bear?" Hugs added.<br>"No, I've got it." Claire said. After a few more minutes she had her hair free, but several strands of hair were left behind. She decided to shrug it off and take Hugs and Tugs to see Amigo Bear of some ice cream. How much damage could strands of hair do? Grizzle knew exactly what they could do, and it wasn't going to be pretty. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the week that Grizzle finished making his ray and successfully turn the Care Bears into human, Claire was in bed with a cold. And for once it wasn't her fault, it was Ricky Marshall. Everyone blamed Ricky when they got sick only for one simple reason. The kid was a germ magnet, and Claire had the sad honor of sitting next to him in history class.  
>"You are regaining your temperature pretty well." Amanda reported after checking Claire's temperature. "You might be out of bed by the end of the day."<br>"Yes!" Claire shouted happily.  
>"I said you MIGHT be out of bed by the end of the day." Amanda reminded.<br>"Why must you ruin my fun?" Claire asked. She was joking because her face beamed as it bore a smile.  
>"Get some sleep and you'll feel better." Amanda said, ignoring Claire's question on purpose.<br>"That's what you said a week ago!" Claire remarked. Amanda laughed as she left Claire alone in her room.  
>Claire got the remote for her radio under her bed and turned it on. Loud Katy Perry started to play and it made Claire feel bad about being sick. She couldn't get up and at lest pretend to dance. Three songs went by before Claire heard the doorbell ring and Amanda's proclamation that she would get it. It was only three minutes later until Claire heard a knock on her door. Claire turned off the radio and listened.<br>"Hey Claire," Amanda said through the door. "Someone is here to see you."  
>The door opened to reveal a boy not much older then what Claire was. Claire looked at him and wondered why he looked so familiar.<br>"Claire, this is Edward. He's my nephew and I've told him much about you. He finally gave to came to visit us today."  
>"It's... interesting how you never told me about him before." Claire said suspiciously.<br>"I'm sure I've brought it up." Amanda insisted. "Why do you think he looks so familiar?"  
>Claire couldn't deny that he did look familiar. He smiled at her like he was looking at an old friend from school. And it nearby looked like he was in love with her. Claire had to glance from Amanda to Edward then back to Amanda again.<br>"Am I allowed to get out of bed then?" Claire asked.  
>"Do not leave the house grounds." Amanda said, she had a smile on her face that made Claire wonder how sick she really was.<p>

"You never told me that you had a tree house!" Edward said excitingly.  
>"You mean, Amanda never told you I had a tree house." Claire said.<br>That's what I said. Edward insisted. Claire looked at him, and wondered where she had seen that face before. He must have noticed her staring at him because he asked,  
>"Is something wrong?"<p>

His smile was so dreamy, Claire fainted a little.  
>"No," she admitted, "But there is something so familiar about you that I had to guess that..."<p>

"There you are Oopsy!" someone said from behind them. Not far from them was a kid with blond hair, a red baseball cap, and a tracksuit. And Claire thought that his eyes looked really... yellow.  
>"Grumpy needs you back in his workshop right away. He needs another set of hands." the kid said to Edward. The kid then turned to Claire and said,<p>

"Hi Claire!" When he realized what he had done, he said surprised, "Claire!"

Claire took several steps back and looked at Edward and the kid. Trying to understand what she just saw.

"If you're Funshine," she said pointing to the kid, "And you're Oopsy," she said pointed to Edward. "Then that must mean..." Claire stopped to think about it, and then, upon realizing what had happened, fainted on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you tell her!" someone asked while Claire stirred awake.

"We didn't... exactly... tell her..." the kid with the yellow eyes said.

"But you called her by name though." someone else said. "Claire isn't that dense."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire and the kid formally known as Edward said together.

Everyone looked at Claire as she sat up in the bed she was in. Claire looked around where she was. The interior looked like Care-a-lot, but there were no Care Bears in sight. Instead, there were kids and teens of varied ages with abnormal eye colors.

"Please tell me I'm so sick I'm hallucinating." Claire told the kids and teens. They looked at each other, then at Claire and shook their heads.

"Sorry Claire." a girl with pink eyes said. "We wish it wasn't real either."

Claire stared at the girl for a while and then asked,

"Cheer?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Yes Claire, I am Cheer." she said in a way that made Claire feel like she had lost her memory or something.

Claire looked around the room and saw the faces. And the eyes, they were the biggest clues of all. She took educated guesses as she pointed to each one,

"Cheer, Funshine, Share, and Grumpy. Tenderheart, Love-a-lot, Bedtime, and Oopsy."

The ones Claire addressed, nodded their heads. When Edward's real identity was confirmed, Claire got up and walked over to him.

She looked at him for a few minutes, Oopsy had a face that Claire didn't understand.

"Are you really Oopsy?" she asked.

"Yep." he said with a wide smile. Claire nodded then slapped him across the face. Everyone looked at him surprised, Oopsy looked like he was confused and hurt as he rubbed his throbbing and red face.

"That's for lying to me you jerk!" Claire shouted at him. "But this," she said softly before giving him a hug, "Is for being a great friend. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Oopsy didn't feel so bad now, and hugged Claire back. For once since never, they were the same height and Oopsy was going to use this to his advantage as much as he could. He had something he had to do before he was a Care Bear again, and it was better now the never. But it had to wait until they were alone first...

"I hate to break you two up," Grumpy said, "But I need both of your help."

Claire and Oopsy stopped hugging and stood at attention next to each other, ready for Grumpy's orders.

"Oopsy, I need you to help me with that machine so we can be bears again. Claire, we'll need you to hide us with the rest of the human world. Clothes, food, houses, you name it, we need your help with it."

"Wait a minute," Claire said, "You're telling me that you guys are going to be hitch-hiking at my house? No way. No way!"

"Well, there's no way for us to stay here!" Grumpy pointed out. "Everything's too small for us."

"You just now realize that?" Claire asked. "Why do you think I have this?" she said, showing the bracelet that had their Belly Badges in silver on it. "I'm too big for the Care Bear Transporter, which was the perfect size for a Care Bear if you remember correctly."

How could they forget? They were Care Bears up until they woke up and found themselves human a few days ago.

"We need to live with you until Grumpy, Oopsy, Tenderheart, and Funshine get a machine working to change us back." Cheer told her.

"No, you guys can't do that! Isn't there, like, 20 or so of all you guys together? What am I going to say to Dad? Or the neighbors? There is no reason on Earth why more then 4 tents have appeared in the backyard when my only other friend is Sari!"

"Well, we can't stay here!" Grumpy argued again.

"See if I care!" Claire unexpectedly said.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh shut up, you're not Care BEARS anymore. Heck, you might as well be known as the Care Humans if you stay like this!"

"Now Claire," Oopsy said trying to soothe her, "We all know that you're upset that..."

"Shut up who-ever-you-are-now!" Claire snapped, shoving a pointed finger at his face, "You are in NO place at all to be talking to me at the moment!"

Oopsy backed up in fear of being scratched, and he was smart enough to know that Claire needed space.

"Claire, you need to calm down." Cheer said.

"I'll calm down when I'm dead!" Claire declared. "But until that happens, how in the world did you guys become human to begin with?"

The Care Humans looked at each other and then at her.

"We've had ideas," Funshine said.

"But none of them made sense." Share added.

"What ideas came to mind?" Claire asked.

It took five minutes to tell Claire of all the ideas that the Care Bears had. Grizzle was listed in two of those theories.

"And how do you guys not think it wasn't Grizzle? For the love of goodness, doesn't he have ideas to make machines like that?"

The Care Humans looked at each other, and then at Claire.

"We can't get up there without Belly Badges." Cheer told her.

Claire and Oopsy smacked their foreheads in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amanda, I'm home!" Claire shouted as she entered her house.

"Perfect timing, I was going send the police after you disappeared out of thin air."

Claire stared blankly at the housemaid.

"Har har Amanda. Har har." Claire told her. "But other then that I have something else to say."

"And what's that?" Amanda asked with a smile.

Claire whistled, and in came the Care Human troop. Amanda must have known who they were because her first reaction was,

"Sweet Ruby Tuesday! What happened to the Care Bears?"

"We're assuming it's Grizzle." Claire told her.

"Then Grizzle must have made one heck of a machine to turn the Care Bears into human then! I thought you said he would have been dumb to do something powerful like that."

"Well it turns out I was wrong." Claire told her.

"It can't be all that bad could it?" Amanda asked, looking at Oopsy. Claire looked at Oopsy too.

"It's not all THAT bad." she finally said. "But it's still bad." she said turning back to Amanda.

"Of course." Amanda agreed. "You'll find a way to get them back to normal Claire. I know you can."

"Thanks Amanda." Claire said. "But it's going to be an adventure just letting them get under Dad's nose. You know? And what if Kelly comes over? Oh no... oh no... Amanda, I think I'm getting ready to freak out!"

"Breathe and think nice things." Amanda said, using a calm voice.

Claire closed her eyes and gave a sigh; a sign that she was in perfect peace. That is, until a was found.

"Hey Claire, what's this video that's marked 'Claire's Recitals'?"

"Let's put it in the VCR!"

"That's an awesome idea!"

"Amanda I'm freaking out!" Claire shouted as the video started to play. Claire recognized the first dance as Uptown Girl by Billy Joel, it was made back when she was in elementary school. All the Care Humans in the room had to look at a tiny Claire dance around the stage with three boys and one other girl.

"You were so cute when you were younger Claire!" Cheer gushed.

"Thank... you?" Claire said, not quite sure what to say.

Oopsy stood next to Claire.

"You really were a cute kid, Claire." he told her. Claire looked at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You need to work on your sucking up. But otherwise, I would have believed you."

Oopsy smiled like he had done something that made him feel proud. Claire couldn't help but smile at him.

"How about you two go up to Claire's room and talk things out. I'll cover crowd control down here." Amanda offered, knowing that she was going to be the blame for a lot of things later for this.

Claire looked at the Care Humans enjoying her old recital dances, and then at Oopsy. Then, she started to into the direction of her room tugging Oopsy behind her.

When they got into her room, she let go of Oopsy's hand and quickly ran over to her bed. She threw herself down in exhaustion.

"You've been wanting to do that. Haven't you?" Oopsy asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yes I have." Claire groaned as she rolled over, then sat up. "But that's beside the point. Amanda send us up here for a reason. And I have a feeling you have something to say about this experience so far."

"What?" Oopsy asked, looking surprised.

"Gossip. Tell me what you know about what's gone on and why you're all to dumb to fix it."

Oopsy looked at her for a few moments, then realized what she was trying to say.

"There's nothing really to say."

"Why?" Claire asked, having a feeling that one syllable words were going to go somewhere with this interview.

"We feel different but..."

"You mean 'feel' as in emotion or 'feel' as in touch?" Claire had to ask.

Oopsy sat back and thought about it.

"Emotion." he finally said. "It's like... some emotions magnified, some died off a lot, and others came up that never existed before. It's scary."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, getting a bit freaked out. Oopsy looked at her, and then down at her hand. He put his hand on hers and whispered, a bit scared to admit it,

"Don't freak out of me," he told her, "But... I think I love you."

Claire's eyes grew big in both horror and shock.

"What did you just say?" Claire asked, more or less wanting to hear him say it again.

Instead of saying it again, Oopsy leaned in and gave Claire a small kiss on the lips.

"That's what I thought you said." Claire told him.

"Was that your First?" Oopsy asked.

"Say what?"

"Was that your First Kiss?"

Claire looked at him, before she gave him the word he wanted to hear.

"Yes."

"Claire!" Grumpy said as he walked into the room, "We need your..." Grumpy looked at Claire and Oopsy sitting on the bed.

"Oh... were you two having a... oh..." he said, backing away a little.

"What is it Grumpy?" Claire asked, standing up away from the bed.

"We needed your help getting the DVD player hooked up." Grumpy responded, looking from Claire to Oopsy and back again.

"More home movies?" she asked.

Grumpy nodded his head. Claire scoffed and started toward the door.

"Follow me." she told him, as she spun Grumpy around and walked toward the living room. "Just my luck too." she muttered under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cheers Mr. Beaks." Grizzle announced as he raised a cup of water in the air. "We have done it, the Care Bears are humans and there's nothing they can do about it."

"What about that girl sir?" one of Grizzle's robots, UR2, inquired. "The one that they call Claire. What if she gives them ideas to come here and reverse the ray's effects?"

Grizzle glared at the robot evilly.

"Who built you?" he asked.

"You did sir." UR2 responded, sounding as if the question was asked often and was a bit rehearsed.

"Who is turned the Care Bears into humans?"

"You did sir."

"Who is the genius here?"

"You are sir."

"Therefore, you have no right to say whether I now what will happen or not."

"Of course sir."

However, turn in Care-a-lot, Grumpy was working on cloud cars that could support their new weight so they could do just that.

"Can you hand me that wrench Claire?" Grumpy asked from underneath the cloud car.

"Sure." Claire said, as she reached over and got the wrench. Claire turned around to give Grumpy the wrench but ended up looking at Oopsy (who was helping Grumpy by cleaning out the work area where ever it needed cleaning). Oopsy and Claire looked at each other and blushed. Ever since their kiss, they had been embarrassed to be around each other. Claire, absentmindedly, let go of the wrench and it fell onto one of Grumpy's knees with a terrible crack.

"Burned crumpled bumbleberries!" he cried as he came out from the cloud car. Claire snapped out of her trance and quickly bent down to help Grumpy.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Grumpy asked in pain. Oopsy peered over as Grumpy lifted his pant leg over his knee to reveal an ugly and black bruise. It was nearly the size of a baseball. Claire and Oopsy groaned in disgust and moved back a bit.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Funshine asked as he came over.

"Does this look like okay to you?" Grumpy asked, showing his knee to Funshine. Funshine's reaction was the same as Oopsy and Claire's.

"Maybe this could make it better." Funshine said, rubbing his stomach in the place his Belly Badge would have had been. "Oh." he said in dismay when he was reminded that he didn't have a Belly Badge at all.

Claire rolled her eyes at the ignorance, while Oopsy couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"You were saying?" Grumpy said, still irritated at the pain he was experiencing with his knee.

"Sorry." Funshine said with a sideways smile and a shrug. Grumpy gave Funshine a nasty glare.

"I'll get some aloe and some ice." Claire said as she got up on her feet. She then rubbed a charm on her bracelet that looked like a house, and she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"That bracelet is a piece of work Grumpy." Funshine said, staring at the spot that Claire at disappeared at. "It's a wonder that it still works after so long. Even McKenna's bracelet has needed checks since then."

"Yeah, well, at lest Claire's bracelet doesn't have the functions of a Belly Badge like McKenna's bracelet does." Grumpy said, going back under the cloud car again.

"But it would be just as dangerous." Oopsy pointed out. "She could get lost some where else, or not appear any where she could just be... stuck."

"Here you are Grumpy." Claire said, reappearing next to Funshine. It scared all three of the guys. "Sorry." Claire said before she went over to Grumpy and nursed his knee.

"If only we had included some kind of warning before she appeared." Grumpy said to Funshine and Oopsy while he winced in pain. Claire secretly smiled to herself, even though she didn't know what they were talking about during the time she left.

"I can't believe it!" Grizzle shouted as he looked through his telescope. He watched and Grumpy, Oopsy, Claire, Funshine, and Cheer carefully got into a new and improved cloud car.

"Told you." UR2 said, quite proud of himself.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken too!" Grizzle shouted at the robot.

"Of course sir." UR2 said, rolling his eyes.

Then there was a knock at the front of Grizzle's house. Grizzle gave UR2 an evil look, and the robot went to answer it. The next thing Grizzle heard was the sound of a somewhat familiar voice,

"Is Grizzle home? I need to file a complaint." Claire stated.

"What do you want?" Grizzle asked as he came to the door.

"I WANT the Care Bears to be bears again. I WANT my life to return to normal. I WANT you to reverse that ray gun over there, zap the Care Bears, and then dismantle it!" Claire ranted.

"I can't do that for you." Grizzle sneered, getting close to Claire's face.

"Why not?" Claire asked, getting angry.

"I don't wanna." Grizzle told her with an evil grin on his face. Claire got so angry at Grizzle that she jumped onto his suit, and unlocked the hatch that kept Grizzle in his suit. Grizzle fell on the ground with a thud and Claire almost jumped on him as she got off of his suit.

"Claire don't hurt him!" Cheer said as she came into Grizzle's lair.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Claire said, "I'm just going to crack his skull." and she raised her shoe and hovered it above Grizzle's head. Before she could make impact, or lower her foot for that matter, Claire was dragged in one direction by Grumpy, Funshine, and Cheer while Oopsy and Share dragged Grizzle in the opposite direction away from Claire.

"What is wrong with her?" Grizzle asked, his voice now more high pitched.

"You made her mad." Oopsy said, pointing out the obvious.

"Let me get that little punk!" Claire demanded as she tried to wiggle out of the grasp of Grumpy, Funshine, and Cheer, "He deserves it! Claire smash! Claire smash!"

"You made her really mad apparently." Oopsy then added, observing Claire. After a few more seconds of struggling, Claire finally gave up but kept giving Grizzle extremely nasty glares.

"Grizzle," Cheer asked nicely, letting go of Claire, "Can you please reverse your ray gun so we can be bears again?"

"Uh... no." Grizzle told her.

"Why not?" Funshine asked, letting go of Claire too."

Grizzle chuckled evilly.

"Do you think that I, Grizzle, would want to turn the Care Bears back into being bears after I had been the only one to turn them into any other creature but bears?"

Claire smacked her forehead.

"Here we go, the evil villain banter." she said.

"For years I have wondered what to do with you bears. My first attack on you was simple, if you take away the Belly Badge, you take away the Care Bears caring power. But you," (Grizzle pointed to Oopsy,) "Made them believe that you didn't have to be a Care Bear to have a Belly Badge. After several months I couldn't think of anything that would REALLY get rid of the Care Bears, not until you came along." Grizzle looked at Claire. Claire returned his look with a deadly one, and Grizzle recoiled.

"I began to watch you, and see what you had in common with those bears. I noticed things about your relationship with them too. Then it hit me, why not turn the Care Bears into humans like this girl? Of course, I needed your DNA. I needed that one little strip of DNA that made you human, so I could make the Care Bears human. Lucky for me, you fell into that rose bush and a bit of your hair came out, and even better then that, when I was working around that one piece of hair, you were sick and out of the way."

"So, you're saying that we all have Claire's DNA?" Grumpy asked.

"Precisely."

There was a moment or two for the different reactions everyone had when they understood that. It was more then a little creepy for all of them. Claire and Oopsy were the most freaked out by the news.

"And there's no way to reverse it, because you need the DNA that makes a Care Bear a bear." Grizzle sneered.

Oopsy started to move toward Grizzle like he was going to attack him, but he was held off by Share and Grumpy.

"You have the DNA." Claire said to Grizzle. "You have the Care Bear DNA!"

"What are you talking about?" Grizzle said. Claire smiled big and wide.

"You're a Care Bear."

"I am not!" Grizzle pouted.

"Yes you are. You have the head, the belly, heck, you even have that birthmark on the right side of your butt! The only problem is, you're a genetic mistake like Oopsy!"

"Hey!" Oopsy said, although he knew Claire was trying to make a point and didn't mean it personally.

"I do not!" Grizzle argued. But everyone else looked for what Claire had pointed out.

"It's true." Grumpy reported.

Claire couldn't stop smiling.

"Any one have a pair of scissors?" she asked. "I think Grizzle needs a little off the top."

"Hey Claire! I found some scissors!" Oopsy announced.

"Throw them over here." Claire said.

"Don't throw scissors!" Share warned. Oopsy and Claire looked at each other.

"Would you like to do the honors then?" Claire asked Oopsy.

"I'll pretend to be insulted if I didn't!" he said.

"What! No! No!" Grizzle said as Oopsy got closer to him.

–-

"Well, that was fun." Claire decided a couple days later. She and Oopsy were having a little picnic in Rainshine Meadows.

"Let's never do that again, and say we did." Oopsy agreed.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked, giving him a sideways smile. Oopsy looked at Claire confused.

"When you weren't looking," Claire explained, "I told Grumpy to confiscate Grizzle's ray gun so the little weasel wouldn't use it again. At first, Grumpy agreed because he had no idea what I was going to do. When we got the ray gun into Grumpy's workshop, I told Grumpy my real reason why I wanted him to take the gun. At first, he was really mad at me, but he understood why though (gotta love the fact that you guys are Care Bears), and now I have a surprise for you."

Claire whistled like he was signaling something, then Oopsy was zapped by an unknown source.

"What?" Oopsy asked, looking at himself after he was zapped. Oopsy was now a human.

"Best of all," Grumpy said, "It's your own DNA, not Claire's."

'And you were given gorgeous genetics." Claire gushed. Oopsy blushed, and then leaned in to give Claire a kiss, but he was stopped by Grumpy.

"Now wait a minute," he said, "Before you two get to busy we need to set some rules first."

Claire and Oopsy looked at Grumpy and awaited the rules he set out to plan.

"First off, the effect of the ray will only last an hour or two at the most." Grumpy announced. "Second, (this one everyone besides you two had to vote on) the only time Oopsy can be a human after this time is on Christmas."

"What about my birthday?" Claire asked, finding it strictly unfair that she could only see Oopsy human one day of the year.

"Or on my birthday." Oopsy added, thinking the whole ordeal was unfair too.

"The rest of us will have to take a different vote on that." Grumpy told them.

"Darn." Claire and Oopsy disappointingly said together.

"Anything else?" Oopsy asked.

Grumpy looked at Claire and Oopsy's eager faces to know if he was done yet. It was such a longing face that Grumpy didn't want them to keep staring at him. It was a bit sad, especially since they weren't going to be like that until Christmas, which was more than six months away.

"No." he said.

Quickly, Claire and Oopsy ditched their picnic and had the best hour together then they would have in a long time.


End file.
